Wenn G ausrastet (When G snaps)
by Mangosaft
Summary: Gokudera wurde an der Uni von Nezu abgelehnt. Er holt seinen Vater (G.) zur Hilfe, und der rastet aus, auf die Antwort, die Nezu ihm gibt. AU; Fortsetzung von Wenn Giotto ausrastet (Übersetzt; original von VongolaXII)


Original : s/8744539/1/When-G-Snaps  
Mit Erlaubnis der Autorin ü von Wenn Giotto ausrastet (When Giotto snaps)  
Zusammenfassung: Gokudera wurde an der Uni von Nezu abgelehnt. Er holt seinen Vater (G.) zur Hilfe, und der rastet aus, auf die Antwort, die Nezu ihm gibt. AU; Fortsetzung von Wenn Giotto ausrastet (Übersetzt; original von VongolaXII)

* * *

"Was soll das heißen: I darf nicht auf diese Uni gehen?" Der Professor starrte Gokudera an.  
"Tut mir leid junger Mann, aber es kommt nicht in Frage, dass sie unserer Universität beitreten könne, da ihr Strafregister zu... ausgefallen ist."  
"...Zur Hölle!?"  
"Sehen Sie? Das ist das Problem. Es tut mir leid, sie wurden abgelehnt." meinte der Professor dahin und kehrte zu seinem Papierkram zurück. Gokudera zuckte.  
"Sie werden es bereuen mich abgelehnt zu haben! Ich war an der Spitze von jedem Fach und habe alle Tests und das ganze Z mit Glanz und Gloria geschafft. Warten Sie nur!"  
Der Professor antwortete nicht. Er summte vor sich und und machte einfach weiter. Es kümmerte ihn nicht einmal, was Gokudera ihm antun würde. Er war auf der zweit höchsten Position in dieser Uni. Was könnte denn ein Student wie Gokudera ihm anhaben?

* * *

Zurück daheim stürmte Gokudera in das Studienzimmer seines Vaters.  
G. schaute auf. "Wo sind deine Manieren, Gokudera?" fragte er leicht säuerlich.  
"Zur Hölle mit den Manieren!"  
"Was ist los?" G. drehte sich in seinem Stuhl um, und schaute seinem geliebten Sohn ins Gesicht. Wenn Gokudera fluchte, hieß das, dass er in einer schlechten Stimmung war. Und wenn er in einer dieser Stimmungen war, musste G. die Balance seines Bankkontos im Blick halten, da... ihr wisst schon warum.  
"Die Uni hat mich abgelehnt."  
G.'s Augen weiteten sich. Sein Sohn war in der Hochschule wunderbar, und er war der Topstudent in der Oberschule. Also was war da bloß schiefgelaufen? G ging auf Gokudera zu und packte ihn am Handgelenk.  
"Lass mich los!"  
"Wir werden den Professor einen Besuch erstatten. Sag mir wer es ist."  
Gokudera grinste. _Ich sagte ja bereits, du wirst es bereuen._ Er wusste, wenn sein Vater die Bühne betrat, würde die Show viel interessanter werden.

* * *

BÄM!  
Der Professor schaute auf.  
G. stand dort mit einem giftigen Blick. Er packte den Professor am kragen. Ein paar Studenten, die am Büro vorbei gingen schauten hinein, um zu schauen, was da los war. Gokudera lehnte sich an der Wand an und warf dem Professor spöttische Blick zu.  
"Warum haben Sie die Bewerbung meines Sohne s abgelehnt?"  
Der Professor schnaubte. "Wie der Vater so der Sohn. Unsere Universität brauch keine-"  
"I habe gefragt _Wieso Sie die Bewerbung meines Sohnes abgelehnt haben_!?"  
Der Professor grinste. Er drückte G.'s Hände weg, wischte sich den Schweiß mit einem Taschentuch von der Stirn.  
"Das wollen Sie wissen?" Er lehnte sich weiter nach vorne. "Es ist die Art Ihres Sohnes. Wir brauchen keine fluchenden Schüler hier-"  
"VERFICKTE SCHEISSE GIB MIR MEINE TASCHE ZURÜCK DU ARSCHLOCH!"  
Drei von ihnen blieben wie erstarrt stehen, besonders der Professor. Ein braunhaariger Junge jagte einen anderen Jungen, der mit dessen Tasche in der Luft herum wedelte. Sie rannten am Bro vorbei. G.'s Augen verdunkelten sich.  
"Keine fluchenden Studenten? Was zum Teufel war dann bitte _das_ gerade eben!?"  
Der Professor fing sich wieder aus seiner Erstarrung. Er starrte G. wütend an.  
"Naja, ich konnte Ihren Sohn nicht annehmen, da er zu mir immer sehr unhöflich in der Oberschule war!"  
Gokudera schielte zum Professor.  
"Nezu-Sensei, sei vernünftig." rastete er aus, Arme verschränkend. Nezu starrte zurück.  
"Gokudera Hayato. Du hast mich zwei mal bedroht und hast sogar mein Auto in der Oberschule in die Luft gejagt. Dann platzierst du Dynamit unter meinen Stuhl und rauchst sogar im Unterricht, nebenbei demütigst du mich, indem du vor mir in der Klasse rum fluchst. Wie soll ich dich _da_ akzeptieren!?"  
Meinte Nezu mit so viel Hass wie es nur ging. Er wurde aus Namimori High gefeuert, wegen Giotto, Tsunas Vater. Er schwor, dass er Tsuna und seine Freunde hassen würde. Für IMMER.  
G. deutete mit drei Dynamitstangen auf Nezu. "Kein Wunder, dass Giotto-san dich gefeuert hat. Sie sind lächerlich und machen überhaupt keinen Sinn. Eine Uni braucht clevere Studenten  
Eine Universität brauchst schlaue Studenten und obwohl sie einen sehr netten Studenten brauchen, erfüllt mein Sohn trotzdem alle Anforderungen. Aber, ich denke nicht, dass er wird, da er solch eine Affenarsch als Lehrer wie Sie hatte. Nezu zog seine Augen zu schlitzen zusammen.  
Jahre zuvor hat Giotto ihn verflucht, und nun auch noch G.?  
"Na und? Also bitte verlassen Sie jetzt, sonst rufe ich den Direktor !"  
G. und Gokudera mussten ihr Gelächter unterdrücken.  
"Sie wissen, was Sie da gerade sagen, nicht wahr?" meinte G., Vergnügen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.  
"Was...?"  
"Sie kennen den Direktor; Alaude Hibari ist mein Kumpel, verstanden?"  
"Was?" Nezu schaute geschockt. "Verarscht mich nicht! Vor ein paar Jahren hat Dame-Tsunas Vater das auch gesagt Und jetzt auch noch Sie!?"  
"Ich scherze nicht. Alaude Hibari gehören hier_ alle_ Schulen in Namimori."  
Nezu war verblüfft. Er saß da, Schweiß lief überall an sienem Körper hinab. Nein, nein... er hatte doch diesen Job erst vor 3 Monaten bekommen. Er könnte doch nicht... Er konnte-  
"Ich feuere Sie für Ihn. Sie stören die Ruhe in Namimori mit ihrem lächerlichen Gehirn." G. grinste und verließ das Zimmer. Gokudera folgte seinem Vater.  
"Sehen Sie~? Ich habs Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie es bereuen werden! Und dass ist die Revange für was sie dem Zehnten vor Jahren angetan haben!

* * *

Gokudera legte sich auf die Couch, während G. sich an die Ecke setzte.  
"Und? kein Dankeschön?"  
"Danke."  
"Das ist nicht ernst gemeint."  
"Wie soll ich denn bitte sonst das ganze ernst meinen!?" entgegnete Gokudera mit Sarkasmus.  
G. grinste. "Du kochst für einen Monat."  
**KABUMM!**  
Gokudera klatschte die Hände zusammen und wischte sich den Staub von den Klamotten. Er grinste zufrieden.  
"Da hast dus. Jetzt haben wir keine Küche zum Kochen mehr. lass uns was Essen gehen."


End file.
